The Last Song
by Mrs. Malfoy-Goode
Summary: The Klaine version of The Last Song :  Characters a little OOC for the sake of this fic. Also, NC passed the gay marriage law in this story. Idk if they did or didn't irl, but in this fic they did. Kurt is Ronnie, Blaine is Will, Finn is an older Jonah.


Burt

He was at the repair shop, as he always was, trying to help out the workers, when he passed out. He'd been there all day, around the smell of the gasoline and oil, when he really shouldn't have been. Everyone suggested that he leave for about an hour or so, get lunch, eat something (the shop didn't offer any real food except beef jerky), but he just shrugged it off, saying he wasn't all that hungry. The workers knew how sick he could get, but Burt didn't seem to care; he loved cars.  
>Someone who was picking up their car was a smoker, though, and when they drove away in their car, they threw their cigarette out the window. The shop was up in flames in seconds.<br>With the gas and the oil, it's a miracle none of the workers was blown up. Burt couldn't tell you how he managed to get out of the shop, but he knew he managed to somehow. Maybe one of the boys had helped him. He didn't know. But what he did know, he could have stopped that smoker from blowing the place up.

He always flashed back to that time, but he was able to shake himself out of it. He watched as Carol pulled up in the car with his sons, Kurt and Finn. Burt smiled. Finn stepped out of the car and walked up to him, giving him a hug. He'd always been closer to Finn than to Kurt, despite how much it pained him to admit. He loved his biological son more than words could say, but he couldn't really relate to him.  
>Carol stepped out of the car and glanced up at him before stepping up to the house- if you could even call it that- and giving him a hug. "The boys, they've missed you," she said.<br>"Even Kurt?" he asked, not quite believing her. She gave him a look and he sighed. "Shouldn't have asked. You understand why he was better with you, right?"  
>She nodded, a sad look on her face. "You were his hero, though, Burt. His role model."<br>"I know, Carol. But… I couldn't support him, while you could. Without the shop, I had nothing," he explained, and Kurt got out of the car. "Kurt! Hey! I almost forgot we had two sons!" he exclaimed, smiling. It faded when Kurt glared at him and walked away, towards the beach.  
>He sighed. "Hey, Finn, come help me get your bags out of the car, please," he yelled into the house.<br>"Sure thing, Burt!" Finn exclaimed, jogging out to the car and opening the trunk, which was packed full of his and Kurt's stuff. Burt walked around to the back of the car and watched as Finn grabbed a bag.  
>"This," Finn said, "is my bag. The rest is Kurt's stuff."<br>Burt shook his head. He'd never understood Kurt's fascination with clothes and lotion. "Alright. Well, help me bring in his bags. Here, you grab this one…"

Once all of the bags had been put into the boy's room in the back- which Burt knew they would complain about- Finn and Burt gathered around the TV watching the game while Carol made dinner, as per her offer.  
>"You really don't have to do that, Carol," Burt said. "I can make something; I have been surviving off my cooking for the past two years, you know."<br>"But I won't submit our boys to that on their first night here; they'll be in the car faster than you can say lasagna!"  
>"Kurt and I were living happily off my cooking for 7 years!" Carol gave him a look. "Okay, so maybe Kurt did the cooking…"<br>Finn laughed. "That," he said, "doesn't surprise me at all. When Artie took me, Puck, and Sam to help him get Britt to go to the Junior Prom, Kurt was in the Home Ec. class too. Looked like he was more interested in Brittany and Artie, though."  
>After dinner, Carol started to put away the leftovers. "Why aren't you leaving any for Kurt?" Burt asked her.<br>"He's not going to eat that anyways," Finn answered for his mom. "Probably out eating at some local diner with new friends."  
>"I've got to go, Finny," Carol announced and gave her son a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Tell your brother I said goodbye and I love him, okay?"<br>Finn nodded, and watched his mom leave.  
>"So, you wanna go down to the pier, Finn?" Burt asked, and Finn got an excited look on his face.<br>In unison, Finn and Burt said, "GIRL WATCHING TIME!"

**A/N: So, this was the first chapter. I own nothing, btw.**

**It was edited by the amazing SquirrelzAttack who also edits one of my favorite fanfic stories (that is also Klaine): Kiss by foraworldundeserving. Its awesome- go check it out ;) As for my story, yes I know that everyone is a little OOC- but that's why its fanfiction, not the actual Glee (I'm not Ryan Murphy, otherwise there would only be Klaine and Samcedes fluff the entire show) After chapter three, where I think all of (or at least most of) the characters will have been introduced. You may be able to figure it out yourself, and even figure out the OCs. But its just incase ;) Please review!**


End file.
